Deadly affection
by Ahlam
Summary: The hunt for the lord of the vampeneze has begun but their new Princess of vampires is deadly but little do they know even Larten is deceived. one-shot R&R plz


Disclaimer: It came to me as a complete shock when my lawyer informed me that I was not the genius behind Darren Shan. Anyways here is my first attempt in writing a fic.  
  
'Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
she had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
she always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore...'  
  
Life goes on...Sometimes there is nothing that we can do even if our stomach cries in soreness. One can only dwell on the past but can't turn back time.  
  
The vampire's assistant lay on the hammock half day dreaming. Decades I had flashed before his eyes and yet still he had never seemed to get over his own death. The fact that one day Steve, his own best friend will come and hunt him down scared him. Darren looked at Harkat Mulds. Then suddenly his face turned to his mentor, Larten Crepsley.  
  
'Darren you mustn't dwell,' came the calm voice of his mentor. Darren thought that it was easy for him to say. 'You are now a Prince, the ruler of the night.' He continued. Darren merely shrugged. Vancha and Crepsley spoke about the war of scars until the sun rose high above.  
  
Every time Darren thought about the pain he caused his parents all he wanted was hell to swallow him. Even though he yarned to see them, he would never be able to face them. He did things that no one can be proud of. He was ashamed.  
  
The quest had begun and the war was coming to a start. Darren ached to have company. As much as Harkat, Crepsley and Vancha had become like his new family. He wanted the same company he had with Debbie Hemlock, his ex- girlfriend.  
  
Evra lingered towards Darren holding something in his hand. The fun had suddenly come to abrupt after Darren became prince. Suddenly he had all these responsibility. 'I need help in setting up with tonight's show,' said Evra. Darren stood up and then only did his eyes become accustomed to what was held in Evra's hand, it was an egg. 'What is that for?' questioned Darren. 'Snake's egg,' replied Evra, a smile stretched upon his face.  
  
The smell of fresh air greeted Darren. The two figures loitered towards the woods to collect dead animals for the guests. Darren suddenly stopped; he had heard something, the unmistakable noise of a twig being stepped upon.  
  
A dark figure toppled out of the woods, a dark velvet robe wrapped around her. Darren and Evra both jumped for guard. The girl quickly stood up and looked behind but nothing followed. 'Don't fear,' she uttered. Darren's eyes studied her lean figure. They were the same age and she resembled Debbie very much. 'Larten, where is Larten?' she asked. Darren opened his mouth, and then found himself closing it. Evra also seemed to be paralyzed. It seemed obvious to the girl that they weren't going to say anything, so she walked past and sprinted, in the blink of an eye. Darren jumped from the trance and ran after her. The branches slashed against his already wounded face. His heart thumped and he could hear Evra's footsteps behind him.  
  
He was catching her up. He grabbed her velvet robe and clenched it with his fingertips. The girl tumbled. She held her right hand in front of her face revealing the mark. The same mark, that identified if they were the creatures of the night, or not. Darren grabbed her vehemently and waited for Evra to catch up.  
  
The girl looked at him, her warm brown eyes staring back innocently. Darren couldn't help but feel lost in them. Her braids hung on her shoulders. 'Mystique!' beamed Mr Crepsley walking towards them. Darren was confused. Mystique escaped form Darren's grip and walked towards the mentor and Vancha.  
  
'She's got the scars on her fingertips,' explained Darren.  
  
'Indeed Darren,' replied Mr Crepsley.  
  
'It was a surprise but you just had to ruin it,' shrieked Vancha.  
  
'A surprise?' asked Darren.  
  
'Well soon we'll be leaving the cirques, we felt you might want someone your age,' muttered Vancha. Vancha spat on his hand and sleeked back his hair.  
  
'Mystique was blooded after you and took Paris's place,' elucidated Mr Crepsley.  
  
Darren thought about the death of his fellow Prince. 'I thought that high rank was not for female,' said Darren.  
  
Mr Crepsley smiled, his assistant had paid attention. 'At such a darkened time, changes must be made. She has passed tunnel of blood merely leaving very few scars on her,' stated Mr Crepsley. Mystique turned around and faced Darren and grinned revealing her white teeth.  
  
Perhaps the quest in killing the lord of the vampeneze wasn't going to be so bad. Cirque de freak was commencing. Darren walked around doing nothing much. He spotted Mystique staring at the clear sky where bright stars scattered.  
  
'Hey,' she whispered before he was even anywhere near her.  
  
'How did you it was me?' wondered Darren.  
  
'I just know I guess,' she replied. Darren stood beside her, gazing at the sky. He took a quick glance at her but then found it difficult to take his eyes away from her. He felt like a young teenager falling in love. Mystique must have noticed he was looking at her so she turned around and looked at him. She beamed and whispered 'You are not bad looking yourself.' Darren froze, but he couldn't help but smile back. 


End file.
